


don't you wanna stay here a little while

by CuboneGirl13



Series: tarnished [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Freeverse, POV Second Person, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 06:31:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1888539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuboneGirl13/pseuds/CuboneGirl13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you feel kind of numb</p>
            </blockquote>





	don't you wanna stay here a little while

**Author's Note:**

> So, mini-piece on the Scorp/Dom breakup. Nothing deep or groundbreaking. But still. Enjoy!
> 
> Title from ”Don't You Wanna Stay” by Jason Aldean and Kelly Clarkson.
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: don't own a thing.

you feel kind of numb  
but  
at the same time  
you feel  
like your emotions,  
like your love  
and hate  
and anger  
and sadness  
are just going to come spilling out  
and  
the primary feeling  
is  
confusion  
and  
right after that  
is just  
disappointment  
at how  
once again  
you're left behind,  
thrown aside  
just because  
you weren't good enough  
and  
you think  
that  
you're never good enough,  
not in his eyes,  
not in your family's eyes,  
not even in your own eyes  
so  
you understand  
why he's dumping you  
so  
bye-bye, confusion  
but  
hello, tears


End file.
